The Strays
by cyndergoddessofmusic
Summary: So this is basically my first fanfic that I've written. It's about Haruhi getting lost and ending up in the Phantomhive manor, and the guys trying desperately to find her until they reach the manor themselves. Just R&R, I guarantee that once I get into it, it'll get a lot better than it's sounding right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's POV**

"Ahhh, summer break at last!" I exclaimed as I sat up in bed, stretching my tired limbs. This should be a perfect time to catch up on my studies, what with the host club taking up all of my time during the school year. I opened the door to find my father, Ranka, making breakfast. "Haruhi dear, Daddy has something he needs to talk to you about," he said as soon as I sat down, at the same time placing a delicious smelling omelet in front of me. He started up again as I just stared, waiting for him to continue. "I know how you always want to go and get a job during the summer, especially to get away. Misuzu says that, while he doesn't have room for you at his pensione, he recommended you to a friend of his in England who would love to have a hardworking, refreshing young girl like you working at his resort. Mr. Satou, the owner of the resort will be funding your trip. And as much as it pains me to see my dear Haruhi leave…" he chattered along, while I thought about the opportunity.

This is great! Tamaki and the others would never suspect that I would be in England. They would think that because I'm a "commoner" that I couldn't afford to travel. I suddenly realized the silence and looked up at Dad's face, staring eagerly at me and obviously waiting for a response to something. "Sorry, what?" I said idiotically. "I said, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful. I'll accept the job."

"Oh good, good. Misuzu and Mr. Satou will be so pleased. Your plane leaves in an hour," He said cheerfully, clasping his hands together. "I've already packed up your suitcase, so all you have to do is get dressed." Dad took the omelet that was still sitting in front of me, untouched, and tossed it into the trash can, while I stumbled into my room to change, still stunned.

**Tamaki's POV**

"Antoinette, stop it. Stop licking me. I'll play with you right after I call Haruhi," I said right after my dog woke me up. I leaned over to grab my cell phone, looking at the picture of Mom that was next to it. Sighing, I clicked on Haruhi's name in my contact list. It rang, and then dropped dead, as if someone had clicked the button to hang up. I called again, puzzled as it did the same thing. One more time, I thought. Then finally, _Haruhi's voice._ Oh that sweet angelic voice of his daughter. "Hi, You've called Haruhi Fujioka. I'm sorry that I cant come to the phone right now, but please-" and then it went dead. I called again. It reached the end but no voicemail. No more phone. I quickly called one more person. "MOTHER! IT'S HARUHI! IT'S OUR LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S IN DANGER!"

**Kyoya's POV**

This is it. The day is finally here. But what's that ringing? "Kyoya, you have never failed me. You have exceeded your brothers, and my expectations. I've decided to place you as the head of the-" And then it was gone. I'm in my room staring at the ceiling, obviously just woken and torn cruelly out of my dream by something, but what…? Ah, yes that's right. The ringing. I look over at my cell phone and see Tamaki's idiotic face. "That fool. He should know better than to wake me up at this ungodly hour," (11:00 AM). I muttered to myself, picking up the phone. The dark lord has awoken. "Listen, if-"

"MOTHER! IT'S HARUHI! IT'S OUR LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S IN DANGER!"

Not again, I thought, sighing. "Are you sure she hasn't just gone back to Karuizawa?"

"NOSHESAIDSHEWOULDN'TBEGOINGTHERETHISYEARANDWHYWOU LDSHEGOWITHOUTTELLINGDADDYANDWHYWOULDN'TSHEANSWERH ERPHONE?

"Calm down already. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Maybe she's still sleeping. Believe it or not, there are some people out there who don't like to be woken up." Namely me.

"But, but, she kept hanging up on me, and then when it got to voicemail it went blank and it said that that number wasn't available when I called so that means her phone has been destroyed," Tamaki stuttered to me, then stopped and gasped. "HARUHI'S HOUSE HAS BEEN BURNED DOWN! KYOYA I'M CALLING EVERYONE ELSE WE HAVE TO GO AND SAVE HER!"

Wherever does he come up with these ideas?…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that Ciel and Sebastian don't have major roles in this chapter, but they will in the next one, don't worry. At least I added them in though right? Read and review, and tell me who else from Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji you would like for me to write under their POV.**

**Ranka's POV**

I sipped my coffee delicately as I thought about my trip to the airport with Haruhi…

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine. Gosh, you worry too much." Haruhi said, exasperated.

"Just make sure that when you get there you get a cab to take you to the resort. It'll be about a 3 hour drive, I'm so sorry we couldn't fly you somewhere closer."

"It's fine. I'll see you soon Dad."

As she stepped into the terminal, overcome with sadness I cried out while waving grandly, "GOODBYE HARUHI! DADDY WILL MISS YOU!"

She looked back at me and waved somewhat tentatively, almost as if she was embarrassed. Wonder why…?

Suddenly I hear a ringing come from Haruhi's bedroom. Great, I thought to myself. I forgot to pack her cell phone. Now how will she call and express how much she misses me? Ugh. I looked at the Caller ID before I pressed the end button. Tamaki Suoh. The only thing that could make my day worse. I pressed the button again the next time he called. And again. And every time he called until I finally got fed up with it and went to where I kept my tools, got a hammer and smashed it. I exhaled in relief as it stopped ringing and went back to sipping coffee. And then there's the door bell. I slam down my mug, leap up, stomp over to the door, and fling it open, just to see my "favorite" group of boys.

Tamaki Suoh at the front of the pack, who is wide eyes and out of breath. He obviously ran up to our apartment as fast as he could for some reason. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin stand right behind him with their usual bored, absolutely identical expressions. Mitzkuni Haninozuka(Hunny) is sitting atop Takashi Morinozuka(Mori)'s shoulders with a worried look in his eyes, and his mouth open in a little circle. His mount, Mori, remained impassive as always. Kyoya walked up after them slowly, arms partly crossed, using his first two fingers to push his glasses up a bit.

"WHERE'S MY HARUHI?!" Tamaki exclaimed before I could tell them off. " I thought you said her apartment burned up?" said Hikaru. "Yeah boss, it looks fine to me," said Kaoru. They turned around and started walking towards the stairs. "Boring. Seeya," they say unanimously. "YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" shouts Tamaki. " Mmhmm. Even if there wasn't a fire, how do you explain Haru-chan not picking up her phone?" wondered little Hunny. "Yeah," Mori says blandly. I'm suddenly pulled out of my shocked state and back into reality. "Oh yeah. Haruhi left and forgot her phone. I got so annoyed at you calling that I eventually smashed it to bits. Sorry." I wasn't really sorry. " But where did my little girl go?" asks Tamaki, who seems to have calmed down now that he realizes that she's not in any danger. "She's on her way to England to work at a resort. She took the 10:42 flight there. In fact, she should be off her plane by now. I wonder how she's doing?"

**Ciel's POV**

"It's time to wake up, my lord."

Every morning. Every morning and all throughout the day I hear that deceivingly polite voice. The voice of my butler, Sebastian.

He began to dress me, buttoning my shirt. "Would you like to know you schedule for today?" I remained silent. "In the morning you must meet with the a man from Germany, Mr. Frank, who has a business proposal for the Funtom Company. Afterwards Her Majesty wishes for you to go look into a murder that happened last night." Silence. " Your tea today is earl gray with a raspberry scone for breakfast." Silence. "Is there anything the matter, young master?"

"Not really. There's just nothing new. When will something unexpected, or even possibly, _exciting _happen? I'm just tired of the same old routine, that's all."

Sebastian showed no change in emotion, just continued to pull up my socks. "Maybe everything will change today."

"Ha, right…change." I smiled at that.


End file.
